


On The Side Of The Angels

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Casa Holmes-Watson, cosa posso fare per lei?”</i><br/>[…]<br/>Per rispondere ai commenti delle volte precedenti: Sherlock è un sociopatico iperattivo, ama il pericolo, l’azione e rischierebbe la sua vita pur di testare le sue capacità deduttive.<br/>Naturalmente è controbilanciato da John, senza di lui la casa sarebbe già esplosa da anni.<br/>[…]<br/>Shan Hotson</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock e John di nuovo insieme, dopo tanti anni di lavoro gomito a gomito su ogni tipo di caso, ma ora non sono soli. Una mente in più abita nella loro casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Side Of The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** SH e JW sono quelli della serie, quindi Benedict e Martin (coppia meravigliosa).  
>  Stiamo leggermente nel futuro, nel 2032.  
> Alcuni metodi utilizzati in questa ff sono ispirati a “The Progress of Sherlock Holmes”; capirete il perchè leggendo.  
>  **Banner:** [here](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=476462019048465&set=a.408986569129344.110873.408982639129737&type=3&src=https%3A%2F%2Ffbcdn-sphotos-e-a.akamaihd.net%2Fhphotos-ak-prn1%2F548796_476462019048465_1153081725_n.jpg&size=500%2C300).  
> 

  
  
  
I. _**J**_ oin The Case  
  
  
Luce. Troppa luce.  
Aprì un occhio e notò che le tende erano state aperte. Si portò le mani al viso per proteggersi dalla luce e sentì resistenza sulle braccia.  
Una coperta, suo padre l’aveva coperta prima di salire di sopra.  
Si alzò dal divano barcollando, la schiena le scricchiolò.  
  
 _Appunto mentale: mai più dormire sul divano. Scomodo._  
  
Camminò fino al tavolino e accese il portatile, controllò l’orologio. Le 11:04, ormai era in ritardo per la scuola.  
  
 _Sveglia al piano superiore. Nessuno mi ha svegliato. Uscito prima delle sette. Sola a casa. Perfetto._  
  
Si collegò velocemente al blog e lo aggiornò con il caso della sera precedente.  
Le sue dita volavano sulla tastiera velocemente.  
  


> THE PERSONAL BLOG OF  
>  Dr. John H. Watson
> 
> 11:05 Genuary 12nd, 2032  
>  Linked as _J H Watson_
> 
> **_Dodici buchi e mezzo._ **
> 
> Caso piacevole, seppur noioso a giudizio di Sherlock. Risolto in un giorno solo.  
>  Uomo, 35 anni, scozzese. Dodici fori di pallottola. Una tredicesima pallottola rimasta nel corpo. Bloccata nella spina dorsale.  
>  Grazie al rapporto della balistica, siamo risaliti alla pistola.  
>  Ottima arma, leggera e rapida.  
>  Il corpo dell’uomo si trovava in piena campagna, pochi indizi, ma utili.  
>  Le pallottole sono state ritrovate ad oltre cinquanta miglia dal scena del delitto. Colpi ravvicinati, segni di bruciatura sulla camicia in corrispondenza dei fori sul corpo.  
>  Passato turbolento con molti debiti.  
>  Una sola occhiata al corpo e trovato il colpevole.  
>  Mafia.  
>  Uccisione da manuale, se non fosse per l’ultima pallottola.  
>  Tredici. Numero degli avvisi dati per pagare i debiti. Una volta di troppo.  
>  La polizia si è messa alla ricerca dell’associazione specifica che ha commissionato l’omicidio.  
>  Confido nell’ispettore Lestrade per la chiusura definitiva del caso.
> 
>  
> 
> Inutile dire che l’azione combinata di Sherlock Holmes e John Watson ha portato alla soluzione dell’enigma.  
>  Piccoli litigi, ma d’accordo sullo svolgimento dell’esecuzione.  
>  La mia partecipazione ha influito alla chiusura del caso.  
>  Anche questa volta Anderson è stato insultato pesantemente da Sherlock, ma credo che ormai non ci faccia più caso.  
>  Piccolo gossip per voi lettori: Anderson e la moglie si sono lasciati, ora vive con Donovan. Entrambi portano lo stesso deodorante. È una cosa così ovvia che non mi spreco neanche a spiegarla.
> 
> Aspetto un nuovo caso. Fino ad allora mi diletterò con il mio passatempo preferito.
> 
> Per rispondere ai commenti delle volte precedenti: Sherlock è un sociopatico iperattivo, ama il pericolo, l’azione e rischierebbe la sua vita pur di testare le sue capacità deduttive.  
>  Naturalmente è controbilanciato da John, senza di lui la casa sarebbe già esplosa da anni.
> 
> Buona giornata a tutti.
> 
> _Shan Hotson_  
> 

  
  
  
Rilesse velocemente il post e lo inviò.  
Chiuse il portatile e andò a cercare qualcosa da mangiare in cucina.  
Aprì il frigorifero e scansò dei barattoli con delle dita umane trovando una scatrola di cetrioli scaduti.  
  
 _Spesa non fatta da giorni. Niente di commestibile._  
  
Si spostò alla credenza e trovò una confezione di cereali, controllò la scadenza, li mise in una ciotola e notando che erano l’unica cosa che si potesse mangiare in quella casa senza passare per cannibali, iniziò a mangiarli sbuffando.  
Passando per l’altra porta vide il bigliettino attaccato con una freccetta al muro.  
La calligrafia era inconfondibile.  
  
 _Tratto fino. Inclinato a destra. Penna nera bic. Sbavature verso il basso. Scritto velocemente sul dorso della mano. Freccetta gialla non nostra. Rubata a Lestrade._  
  
Sorrise.  
  
“Papà” disse ad alta voce, lesse il biglietto e rise.  
  
 **Nuovo caso. Noioso. La spesa non è stata fatta. Chiama un take-away o aspetta che ritorni John. Non aspettarmi per pranzo.**  
SH  
  
 _Situazione generale: sola a casa. Due possibilità: uscire e trovare qualcosa di decente da mangiare, oppure.._  
  
“Signora Hudson?” urlò.  
“Dimmi, cara” rispose la padrona di casa con voce un po’ stanca.  
“Potrebbe prestarmi il suo frigorifero?”  
“Cosa ci devi fare con il mio frigorifero?” chiese sorpresa. “Non farai come quel pazzoide di tuo padre che lo usa come contenitore per..”  
“Non si preoccupi, ho solo fame.”  
“Scendi giù, ho preparato i biscotti come piacciono a te.”  
Si precipitò sulle scale e arrivò davanti alla porta della signora Hudson con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
“Le ho mai detto quanto le voglio bene?” disse scherzosamente.  
“Sei furba. Entra dentro e mangia” fece cenno alla ragazza di entrare.  
Uscì dall’appartamento due ore dopo, un po’ di chiacchiere tra donne e dei biscotti l’avevano rimessa in forma.  
La padrona di casa le aveva chiesto il motivo del perché non si trovasse a casa.  
“Mi sono addormentata sul divano e non ho sentito la sveglia, ero sola a casa e nessuno mi ha svegliato. Mi fa sempre piacere passare un po’ di tempo con lei.”  
Le avevano sempre detto che aveva ripreso dai genitori le loro parti migliori, a partire dall’intuito e dalla capacità deduttiva, capelli ricci e occhi verdi, corporatura snella, ottima mira e mano ferma con la pistola, precisa e ordinata, ottima violinista.  
Risalì le scale velocemente, si fece una doccia e prese i primi vestiti a portata di mano.  
Camicia viola, jeans e golfino nero. Passò davanti allo specchio e sistemò i capelli corti, il ciuffo più lungo era mosso e lo sistemò con lacca e gel alzandolo in modo che non gli ricadesse sul volto, ai lati dove erano più rasati passò solo la spuma per dare un effetto bagnato.  
Si controllò un ultima volta allo specchio, i suoi capelli scuri avevano dei riflessi biondi che illuminavano il suo volto.  
Arrivata alla porta del salone osservò la stanza.  
  
 _Portatile a ricaricare, poca mobilità con il filo. Violino nella custodia, troppo sforzo fisico per prenderlo. Diario sul tavolo, poca voglia di scrivere. Smile sul muro, ottima scelta. Pistola sotto la poltrona destra. Caricatore nel teschio. Silenziatore nella scatola dei libri. Divertimento assicurato per venti minuti. Tempo previsto per il ritorno dei genitori: quindici minuti._  
  
Montò la pistola e si avventò contro il muro ridisegnando con le pallottole il cerchio, cambiò il caricatore e sparò alla bocca, quando colpì l’occhio destro suonò il telefono.  
Lanciò la pistola sulla poltrona e rispose.  
“Casa Holmes-Watson, cosa posso fare per lei?” disse meccanicamente, aveva imparato quella formula da piccola e la ripeteva sempre ogni volta che rispondeva al telefono.  
 _“Shannon! Buongiorno, come stai?”_  
“Ispettore Lestrade!”, il suo viso si illuminò. “Buongiorno, io sto bene, lei?”  
 _“Dammi del tu. Anche io sto bene. Ho chiamato per sapere se Sherlock è libero questo pomeriggio, gli devo sottoporre un caso.”_  
“Momentaneamente è fuori casa, ma se ti serve aiuto posso venire anche io.”  
 _“Lo sai che tuo padre mi ha detto di tenerti fuori dai guai, vero?”_ disse Lestrade.  
“Posso lavorare in incognito. Dai mi sto annoiando, almeno dammi un po’ di dettagli sul caso.”  
Sentì un sospiro dall’altra parte del telefono, spostò il cordless sull’orecchio sinistro e prese un foglio di carta e una penna per iniziare a scrivere.  
 _“La vittima è una donna, aveva venticinque anni, è stata ritrovata in un parcheggio fuori Londra nella sua auto e non ci sono buchi sui vetri. L’ha uccisa un colpo in piena fronte.”_  
“Interessante, nessun particolare importante?” chiese sapendo che l’ispettore aveva tralasciato tutte le caratteristiche utili per la soluzione del caso.  
 _“Non c’è sangue”_ disse Lestrade scandendo ogni sillaba.  
“Cosa?” chiese stupita.  
 _“Non c’è neanche una goccia di sangue, ne’ nel corpo ne’ nell’auto, ne’ in nessun altro posto. Completamente asciutto, ma la cosa più importante è che non ci sono tagli o altri fori, solo quello in fronte.”_  
“Interessante”, finì di segnare tutti i particolare sul foglio, “di sicuro accetterà, non sembra un caso noioso, ha incuriosito perfino me. Conta su di noi!”  
 _“Bene, venite nel mio ufficio questo pomeriggio. Buona giornata Shan.”_  
“Buona giornata ispettore.”  
Riattaccò il telefono e si distese sul divano. Rilesse varie volte il foglio, accese il pc e cercò qualcosa online. Non trovò nessun riscontro che portasse ad un dissanguamento totale senza un taglio molto profondo della giugulare o della arteria aorta.  
Chiuse il portatile e lo appoggiò sul tavolino. Unì le dita delle mani sotto al mento e chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi completamente.  
Doveva trovare un modo per convincere suo padre a farla lavorare a suo fianco.  
  
 _Opzioni possibili: fare leva sul lato competitivo, cercare di convincerlo con le buone, chiedere aiuto a Daddy. Escludendo la seconda, rimane la possibilità di stuzzicarlo con una sfida. Un gioco, lui adora i giochi. Calcolerà i rischi che potrei correre. Troppo complicato. Da scartare._  
Ultima opzione: dad. Lui è facile da manovrare, occhi dolci e il gioco è fatto. Dovrò trovare il modo di far ascoltare la sua idea a papà.  
Non lo ascolterà, lo ignorerà.  
Il problema persiste e non ho trovato una soluzione.  
  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto.  
  
 _Un rumore. Chiavi, buste della spesa. Passo che favoreggia la gamba sinistra, ritmo regolare. Borsa da lavoro lasciata al piano di sotto. Busta sinistra più pesante, scatole di legumi, latte, uova. Busta destra, generi freschi, verdura, frutta. Piccolo borbottio sul disordine. Inconfondibile: Dad._  
  
Scattò velocemente dal divano e arrivò a metà scale dove suo padre stava trasportando due buste della spesa molto piene, un moto di orgoglio la accese quando notò che aveva azzeccato la disposizione degli alimenti nelle buste. Osservò il suo viso cercando di capirne l’umore.  
  
 _Occhi stanchi, turno di notte. Camicia sgualcita, bambini. Capelli disordinati, casi molto gravi. Ambulatorio pieno, umore nero. Cautela. Sorriso, gentilezza e accondiscendenza._  
  
“Daddy, ti serve una mano? Passami una busta.”  
L’uomo si accorse della figlia in cima alle scale e si stupì di trovarla a casa.  
“La sveglia non ha suonato, quando mi sono svegliata erano le undici.” Rispose alla domanda non fatta, l’aveva intuita.  
Shan prese la busta sinistra e sentì fare un sospiro di sollievo al padre. Era davvero molto pesante.  
“Stai marinando troppe volte la scuola, hai quasi finito le giustificazioni e io non posso continuare a farti certificati medici senza una vera causa.”  
Salirono gli ultimi scalini ed entrarono in cucina.  
“La scuola è _noiosa_.”  
“Mi sembra di sentir parlare una certa persona” disse l’uomo accennando un sorriso.  
Shan lo aiutò a sistemare tutta la spesa spostando gli ‘esperimenti’ in altre parti in modo da tenerli più lontano possibile dal cibo.  
L’uomo si spostò nel salottino, osservò la sua figura allo specchio.  
Il segno degli anni aveva fatto la sua parte, si potevano notare molte più rughe sul suo volto. I capelli biondi riuscivano a nascondere abbastanza bene i pochi capelli bianchi. Gli occhi verdi erano diventati più attenti e dopo tanti anni anche lui stava iniziando a vedere con le stesse capacità di Sherlock, seppur in maniera più vaga.  
Shan si appoggiò al tavolo, suo padre si era levato la giacca rivelando un maglione color crema a ricami geometrici. Sorrise, per quanto Sherlock avesse cercato di convincerlo a buttare quei maglioni, lui li teneva sempre.  
Erano come il suo biglietto da visita. Sherlock aveva la sua sciarpa, lui i maglioni.  
L’uomo si sedette sulla poltrona e si strofinò gli occhi, la fede dorata brillò colpita da un raggio di sole.  
Shan prese un bel respiro e si avvicinò furtivamente, si mise dietro la poltrona, appoggiò le sue mani sulle spalle del padre e iniziò a massaggiarle per rilassare i muscoli tesi.  
“Brutta nottata? C’erano molto bambini in ambulatorio, sta arrivando una nuova ondata di febbre.”  
L’uomo appoggiò la testa sulla poltrona e si lasciò cullare dalle mani della figlia sulle sue spalle, era davvero brava a fare i massaggi e sapeva anche che da lì a poco gli avrebbe chiesto qualcosa.  
Meglio prevenire, che curare. Appoggiò una mano su quella della ragazza e si voltò verso di lei.  
“Tuo padre che fine ha fatto?” chiese.  
“Ha lasciato un biglietto dicendo che si stava crogiolando un nuovo caso. Non tornerà prima di pomeriggio, si starà divertendo a prendere ad insulti Anderson” rispose scoppiando a ridere.  
Anche l’uomo rise con lei.  
“Sherlock c’è l’ha davvero con lui, non gli lascia un secondo di pace. Alcuni insulti sono davvero fantasiosi, il primo che gli ho sentito dire era qualcosa tipo: ‘Stai zitto Anderson, abbassi il QI dell’intero quartiere!’”  
Aveva cercato di rifare la voce di Sherlock, gli era riuscita anche molto bene. I due risero di nuovo.  
Shan lasciò perdere le spalle dell’uomo e si spostò davanti alla poltrona, osservò il padre e sorridendo si sedette sulle sue ginocchia. Si morse il labbro e lo guardò con lo sguardo.  
“Non fare questo sguardo. Quello da ‘sto per chiederti qualcosa e tu devi convincere Sherlock a farmela fare’, questa volta non metti in mezzo anche me.”  
Shan sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e inclinò la testa.  
“Non mi convinci” disse guardandola negli occhi.  
“Dai Dad, è un caso bellissimo. Non è noioso e papà mi fa partecipare solo a casi noiosi!”  
“Ti facciamo partecipare. _Noi._ Fino a prova contraria anche io comando qui dentro.”  
Guardò la figlia negli occhi, sapeva che gioco stava giocando, avrebbe utilizzato la tecnica ‘lo faccio sentire impotente dentro questa casa così mi da ragione’.  
“Non sono noiosi, sono dei casi in cui siamo sicuri che tu non ti possa far male. Se ti succedesse qualcosa non ce lo perdoneremmo mai, soprattutto Sherlock.” Accarezzò la guancia della figlia. “Sei la nostra bambina, lo sarei sempre anche quando avrai cinquant’anni.”  
Shan appoggiò la testa nell’incavo del collo del padre che iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
“Questo caso è diverso,” iniziò la ragazza, “questa vittima non aveva più sangue nel corpo, neanche una goccia. Voglio scoprire come ci sia riuscito. Non ci sono tagli, solo un sparo in piena fronte e sappiano bene che quattro litri di sangue non posso essere usciti da un solo buco. Ma la domanda è un'altra: cosa ci fa con tutto quel sangue?”  
In quel momento vibrò il cellulare di John. Quando lo prese lesse il nome del mittente e guardò la figlia.  
“È Sherlock.” Lesse il breve messaggio e scoppiò a ridere.  
  
 **Anderson è un idiota.**  
SH  
  
“Il suo è un odio innato” disse Shan leggendo lo schermo del telefono.  
Il messaggio continuava, la ragazza storse la bocca.  
  
 **PS. Lestrade mi ha avvisato del caso, sia già come la penso.**  
  
John guardò la figlia e alzò le spalle.  
“Non so cosa fare, sa già tutto e..” si bloccò guardando il volto della figlia, aveva gli occhi semilucidi e stava sporgendo il labbro inferiore come una bambina piccola.  
Sospirò, accarezzò la spalla della ragazza e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Solo questa volta. La prossima te la sbrighi da sola.”  
Shan si illuminò e abbracciò il padre ringraziandolo.  
“Non sai quanto vi voglio bene, papà.”  
“Non farmi pentire del mio aiuto, devi essere molto cauta e cerca di non metterti nei guai” disse serio guardando il grande sorriso di Shan.  
“Non te ne pentirai. Vado subito a fare delle ricerche sul caso..”  
Si alzò dalle gambe del padre e saltellò per la stanza, continuò a parlare da sola facendo diverse congetture sul caso.  
John era rimasto sulla poltrona osservandola, era così simile a Sherlock quando faceva così, si rallegrava ad ogni nuovo omicidio perché era un modo per combattere la noia.  
Lui notò la pistola lasciata sul divano e i nuovi buchi sul muro. Si prese la tempia con il pollice e l’indice e chiuse gli occhi.  
Prima o poi sarebbe impazzito con quei due sociopatici iperattivi.  
Dalla sua parte aveva l’esperienza di più di venti anni, ma ora si trovava a fare i conti con ben due Sherlock, l’originale e la copia in femminile.  
Questa era la volta buona che ne usciva pazzo.  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Echy’s Corner**  
>  Avrei voluto chiamare questo storia: _About Inherited Problems._ Ma poi mi è venuta in mente una scena della storia ed ho optato per quel titolo.  
>  La situazione è semplice, ho disseminat tutti gli indizi nel capitolo.  
> Adoro gli enigmi, questa storia lo sarà. _Sangue._ Tenete in mente questa parola ù_ù
> 
> Ho scritto questa storia tanto tempo fa e sto cercando l'ispirazione per continuarla, forse avere un parere mi aiuterà.
> 
>  
> 
> **Contatti:**  
>  # [Facebook](http://facebook.com/valentina.petrucci.18) # [FacebookPage](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) #  
>  #[Twitter](https://twitter.com/TAKeRu_ECHY) # [Tumblr](http://takeru-echy.tumblr.com/) #  
>  # [LiveJournal](http://takeru-echy.livejournal.com/) # [Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/TAKeRuECHY) # [Archivio](http://echy-world.blogfree.net/) #
> 
> Un bacio a tutti,  
> Echy;  
> 


End file.
